


Quick Meeting

by squishlink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Quackity, Degradation, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wtf are you supposed to write here man, fast and dirty, top schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlink/pseuds/squishlink
Summary: It’s the night of the Festival and Schlatt needs some help sorting out a minor problem he’s run into.( This work is very much inspired by ZestyPepsi’s Schlackity fic, so if you enjoy this you’ll definitely enjoy their’s ten times more lol. It’s such a good read! )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 607





	Quick Meeting

The festival was an astounding success. 

It took a lot of planning and funding but the positive response Quackity was picking up on already was just amazing to see. It seemed the late nights he spent discussing ideas and building plans were all worth it to see everyone simply enjoying themselves.  
People crowded around the boxing ring as friendly scuffles took place, cheering and laughter almost overpowering the music. Others standing just to talk and drink in one another’s presence, some even venturing off to party games they’d had imported in. They’d cost a pretty penny, unbeknownst to Schlatt, who Quackity had kept in the dark about their price for the sake of his pay check.

Things had been awfully tense leading up to the night, disagreements within Manburgs people in terms of rulership had hung heavy in the air up until now.  
Those concerns blended into the warm and buzzing atmosphere of the celebration. Much like smoke dispersing into the air. For how long they’d stay this way he wasn’t sure, but for now that wasn’t something for him to dwell on. 

Music filled the air, jokeboxes spread around the site playing only the finest disks they could get their hands on. The festive beats lifted the spirits and made the people want to move, dance and sing. It was a time to celebrate the newfound peace and democracy within Manburg for their civilians, and for Schlatt and Quackity to bathe in their newly found accomplishments and let their responsibilities wash away for the night. 

The air tasted so heavenly with the food prepared alongside the parade, every delicious thing ready to be shared with friends. An open bar could be found alongside the stage, which had been refurbished ready for the speeches to take place after everyone had settled down.  
Thick red curtains covered up the newly handcrafted and towering throne. The chair was carved of a fine oak, crested with several spikes and decorative metals forming the Manburg flag. His seat was considerably less impressive, but it was better than standing he supposed. 

Admittedly Alex found himself already tipsy, the bar had been too enticing since he’d first arrived about half an hour before everyone else, just to ensure everything was in its right place. Though it wasn’t a bad thing.  
Quackity was naturally a beam of excitement and vocal on an average day, once he’d gotten some sort of alcohol in his system it was practically tripled.  
He bantered with his people and belly laughed at the smallest things, enjoying himself in the festivities.  
He’d made an attempt to look around for Tubbo, meaning to praise him for how well his event was going, but he was nowhere to be found.  
It was strange, but not unlike him. He had the tendency to disappear for a while, though he doubted he’d ditch his own party, Tuboo wasn’t that type of person.

For now he stood near Techno, cheering on Fundy and Eret as they brawled. It was nothing serious, but Quackity had put his money on the fox.  
Pulling his glass to his lips once again he took a long sip of his drink, letting the bitter taste of alcohol fill his mouth and then slowly wash down his throat. The swig was followed by a small drunken chuckle and the readjustment of his beanie. Lazily he pushed aside his hair and pulled it further over his ears once again.

“Quackity.”

He heard a firm tone call out from behind him. Only him and Technoblade seemed to take notice of it though, everyone else distracted by the show their friends were putting on.  
Schlatt’s presence was heavy, his gaze analytical of the drunken man before him. He didn’t seem disappointed or anything of the sort, seeming just to be contemplating something as he watched the smile spread across his Vice Presidents face upon seeing him.  
He’d caught glimpses of him around earlier, but hadn’t had a chance to get his opinion on the festival just yet, but it seemed that was going to be sorted shortly.

“Schlatt! Mi hombre!” He welcomed him with enthusiasm, throwing his arms into the air as he dragged the endings of his words out. Crazily, he was even managing to keep his footing decently well for a lightweight a few drinks down.  
Schlatt simply raised a finger to his lips and gestured for him to follow. In that moment Quackity managed to get his first decent look at him, he was wearing a different suit to usual today.  
The crisp and clearly expensively made all-black suit fit him perfectly. A golden ‘S’ shaped cuff-link blinked at him as it reflected the lighting.  
Alex all of a sudden felt embarrassingly underdressed compared to him.  
There wasn’t much time to dwell on it considering the growing impatience in his Boss’ glaring red gaze.  
They stood out considerably in comparison to the bleak yet professional suit he adorned.

The vice presidents head tilted slightly in confusion at his motion though. What could possibly be more important than the match he had just placed a decent sum of money on.

“But I’m–“ He attempted to delay whatever Schlatt was requesting of him just momentarily so he could see the outcome, but after a stern look and the sharp snapping of the goat-hybrids slender fingers he finished the rest of his drink off and muttered for Techno to keep his money safe. In retrospect that wasn’t likely the greatest idea but he knew better than to keep The President waiting.  
He fixed his collar before hurrying after Schlatt, who’d already started walking towards the stage.  
They walked in silence, Quackity trailing just behind him, taking frequent glances both up at his boss before back around to the ring to see if Fundy did in fact win. But the two were putting up a decent match and dragging it out longer than he would’ve liked.

“How’re you liking the festival so far?” He finally asked, silence wasn’t awkward between them, he’d learnt pretty fast that Schlatt was not fond of small talk or unnecessary conversation. But the question came from genuine intrigue.  
While Tubbo has been the one officially out in charge of the entire event, Alex had been involved in its proceedings a fair bit aswell.  
The taller male of the two held the curtain up for him to pass through into the dimly-lit podium floor.

“It’s been decent. Tubbo did a good job in planning it, gotta give it to the kid on that one.”

While he was speaking admiration for the young boys work, there was no warmth in his voice. Empty praise.  
While it stuck out to him, Quackity was more confused as to why he’d been lead away from the others.  
Ducking his head underneath the silky cloth he stepped inside. His shoes clicking against the hard wooden floor.  
Lanterns hardly illuminated the space as the main lighting hadn’t been turned on just yet, the soft lighting bouncing beautifully off of Schlatt’s throne.  
He was so caught up looking around that the feeling of two large hands wrapping around his sides made him jolt.  
Jschlatt’s grip was firm on him, slowly sliding down the fabric as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I have a lot planned for tonight, you know that?”

His voice had easily lowered a few octaves as he pushed himself up against his coworker, the two being so close that Alex could practically feel the warmth radiating off of him.  
Something hard was pressing up on Quackity’s lower back aswell, he was too frozen in place to fully take it in though.

“Schlatt what are-“

Once again he was interrupted, sharp nails digging into his clothed sides as he was quickly corrected.

“Sir.”

Schlatt’s mouth was up against his underlings ear now, hot breath causing him to shudder in return.  
His brain was clouding over, a fog blinding over his thoughts.

“As i was saying,” He snapped. “Such a tight schedule’s got me stressed. You’re going to help me relax a little. ‘Tis your job after all, to serve me.”

His voice was practically a growl, The Presidents hands slowly slid from his sides down over his stomach to rest on his lower hips. He enjoyed the way Quackity would tremble slightly under his touch. As the goat hybrids large hands spread out over the smaller mans body, Alex could feel himself slowly giving in. Not putting up any resistance to what was happening—hell, he even shifted his head as he felt Schlatt dip lower.  
Hastily his mouth got to work, roughly pressing kisses and biting at the tanned skin of his neck. His stubble scraped against his face as he proceeded to leave markings on the other man.

This has to be a dream. Some sort of drunken hallucination maybe. The suppressed feelings he kept tucked away taking advantage of his drunken state to flood his brain with lewd day-dreams.

“Y-yes sir..hahh~“ His back arched away from his boss as Schlatt dug his sharpened teeth particularly deep into his sun kissed skin. Earning his submissive to press back into him just a little. Schlatt smelt like smoke and dark oak, some expensive cologne he found himself hitting lost in.  
While the bite hurt it didn’t necessarily feel bad, sparking something deeper within Schlatt at the sweet little noise. 

He pulled away from his neck upon hearing that, detaching their bodies just momentarily as he moved to sit down in his throne, pulling the other along by his wrist.  
As he sat he pushed Alex down to his knees so he could look him in the eyes as his legs opened.  
A shit eating grin quickly plastered its way across Jschlatt’s face as realisation as to what was expected of him sunk in for Quackity.  
His brown eyes looked from his crotch back up to Schlatt’s face. He felt so small like this. His boss’ presence was usually to be feared, but looking up at him now he only felt overwhelming power radiating from him. It was suffocating, but in a way he could almost see himself craving.  
The faint lighting only brought out the glow in his glaring red orbs.

“Well? Go on.”

His tone was impatient. Reminding Quackity of the time limit they had here. His shaky hands soon moved to carefully undo his belt.  
Fingers slowly pulling at the finely-crafted leather until it was undone.  
Finally was he able to get a good look at what’s been pressing up against his back, the bulge outlined clearly in his pants now.  
God, was that an intimidating sight.  
His fingertips fiddled at his zipper and before long Schlatt’s cock stood tall before his face.  
Relief was clear on his boss’ face at not having his erection caged to his pants anymore, but that clearly wouldn’t be enough for him.  
His hand slid down to cup his cheek, thumb taking to caress just over his cheekbone. Offering him a small moment of chaste affection before tugging at his hair to continue. 

Quackity gulped slowly, before repositioning himself a little higher to be able to reach his new task. He fit perfectly between Schlatt’s spread legs, trying to avoid his expectant gaze as he brought his left hand to his mouth and pressed his wet tongue to his palm.  
He felt perverted for doing it, but he locked eyes with the man above him as he dragged his tongue up along his tanned fingers. He was trying to seem more confident in the situation than he actually was, he knew it was effective as the grip of Schlatts hand in his hair tightened significantly at the sight.  
His hand moved to wrap around the base of his cock, slowly beginning to jerk his wrist up and down.  
Schlatt lets out a pleasured sigh and angles his hips towards Quackity’s efforts. The lubrication of his spit won’t last long, but it’s enough to ease the friction to a satisfying level that doesn’t chafe just yet. He spits into his hand again and smears it over the head of his dick. His fingers worked their way up and down his shaft, watching what movements would cause his Boss to groan a little louder than usual. 

While Schlatt was impressed by his compliance, this was moving a little too slowly for his liking.  
Alex swallowed, audibly, as Schlatt’s hand pushed back through his hair. His beanie slipped off of his head as his sizeable hand took to tangling itself in his wavy dark hair.  
He grabbed his dick with one hand, the other holding the back of Quackity’s head. He stepped up but instead of thrusting directly inside like Quackity had expected, he took a moment to trace Alex’s lips with the head of his dick, smearing precome all over.  
He licked his lips and didn’t even have to pretend to like the taste. His groan of appreciation was one hundred percent real and the awed look Schlatt gave him told him that he might have been found out. But what was the fault in that? Quackity certainly couldn’t think of anything when The President finally pushed his swollen cock inside the wet heat of his mouth.  
The mere size of it made him gag a little as it rubbed up against the back of his throat, which earned a quiet and dark chuckle from Schlatt.

“Fucking hell, you little whore. You’re enjoying this, huh?” He muttered as he continued to bury his length into his mouth.

“Fuck you feel so good,” He spoke words of praise to him, ones that actually held meaning and compassion.  
His hand held his head still as he began thrusting himself in and out of his underlings mouth, letting his head roll back as he breathed out words of appreciation.  
“Bet it feels good for you to be down there on your knees for me, you look so good baby.”

Quackity was enjoying himself far more than he’d like to admit, his senses were being completely overwhelmed and sides but he didn’t care. Allowing his Boss to completely use his mouth without any complaints other than the occasional tear or tripping of his gag reflex with Schlatt’s deeper thrusts into his throat.  
His pace was picking up and despite the slight pain Alex was rock hard in his pants.  
Schlatt’s grunts and murmurs were more of a turn on than he’d expected.

He’d have to deal with that. 

Without thinking he slid his hands down from where they originally rested on Schlatt’s thighs and they quickly got to work unzipping his pants to pitifully jerk himself off.  
His sudden moaning into his Boss’ dick caught him off guard, the vibrations causing Jschlatt to curse rather vocally into the space.  
They were lucky everyone was so preoccupied. 

His climax was slowly pooling in his abdomen, burning up and sending shivers through his body as he fully realised Quackity’s mouth was doing an amazing job at getting him off.

“You’re getting off to this, aren’t you? God, you’re a little slut for me..”

Schlatt’s pace picked up as he got rougher with his poundings into his mouth. His dirty-talk was one sided but it would be like to say it wasn’t getting Aled off aswell. More and more tears slipped from Quackity’s eyes as his hole was used so carelessly.  
The burning warmth of pleasure sent waves of pleasure shooting the man, causing him to grit his teeth and pull his length out of the comforting wetness he’d adjusted to. His submissive coughed and groaned at the sudden emptiness of his mouth, finally letting a steamy breath out as he glanced up at him. Eyes half lidded and needy as he continued to stroke himself.  
It took hardly two more strokes after he’d left his mouth from Schlatt’s own hand before he was cumming all over Alex’s face with a deep and animalistic groan. His expression one of pure bliss and enjoyment as he did so, eyebrows furrowing and eyes shutti n tightly as he panted.  
Streaks of white painted the others tanned face, his mouth catching some of the fallout due to his tired breathlessness.  
His continued to pump his dick as he rode out his high, laying his head back onto the cushioning of his throne as he combed his free hand through his hair.

Schlatt didn’t speak but he lifts his hands to thread through Alex’s hair and hold his jaw in place as he nudges his mouth to Quackity’s, his lips parted, exhaling hotly between messy kissing. He tasted himself on his tongue and kissed him with such passion and hunger it was enough to finish Quackity off aswell, who came onto his own hand, moaning sweetly into his partners mouth as they kissed shamelessly on his throne.  
It was all the confirmation he needed that he’d done a good job, no words needed.

After a few moments Schlatt pulled away, hands leaving him as he tucked himself away and rebuckled his pants. Even after what happened, his clothes were pristine in their darkness.  
Meanwhile Alex sat breathless on the floor, cum covering his face and hands. Not to mention his disheveled hair and clothes. Schlatt would’ve almost pitied him off he didn’t look so erotic, he could feel himself getting turned on just looking at him like that. His loud and bold Vice President needy and tired out on the floor before him just seemed too good to be true.  
But there was no time to stick around, unfortunately.

So he straightened his tie and stood up, brushing himself down with a long and satisfied sigh. Before offering a small ruffle to Quackity’s hair before heading back to stairs to leave.

“You did well. Clean yourself up, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed whatever this little smutfic is lol, any and all criticism on my writing or anything like that is appreciated!  
> I know the ending is a little lackluster in terms of Quackity and aftercare and stuff, but hopefully if this is received well I’ll write another softer piece! or something a little worse, lemme know 👀  
> Thanks!


End file.
